Embalmed Darkness
by FairySmall
Summary: AU: Peter Pan has the heart of the truest believer yet there is a bleak void in his heart. He needs someone with power, strength and a soul brave enough to rule beside him in the dark and dangerous realm of Neverland. Peter Pan never fails.
1. Prologue

**AU: Peter Pan was able to take Henry's heart and is now the most powerful entity in Neverland, he defeated all who stood in his way and their crushed souls and broken hearts returned to Storybrooke. (So cheerful...) **

**(The prologue is written in 3rd Person but most of the rest of the story will be written from Cathy's (OC's) point of view)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She kissed his soft, velvet lips sweetly and intently, clawing her fingers into his dark brown hair. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, inhaling the delicate scent of her dark blonde hair. Dillon and Cathy had found each other a year ago in a rundown coffee shop, sheltering from the rain. Cathy was under the legal guardianship of her foster parents, whose hearts were in fostering for the money and not because they had a general love of children. Dillon had no real family either, he was lost just like all of his "brothers" and was under the rule of his brutal leader.

'New York tomorrow.' Dillon said as he broke away from the kiss and Cathy smiled.

'Yes, Michael and Edith will think I'm at university in America and then we can have a fresh start, just us two.' Cathy pulled Dillon closer to her, resting her head on his chest, he draped his arms around her. 'You are all I have, Dillon.' She exhaled sadly.

'You are the only thing I have ever truly cared about.' He replied truthfully, Cathy laughed and raised her eyebrows.

'"Thing"?' She chuckled and he scoffed.

'You know what I mean.' He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment. 'I love you, Cathy.' She looked up at him, smiling.

'I love you too.' Her brown eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him. He tilted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her lips once again, he pulled back and examined her face before smiling gratefully to himself. Her beauty was wild, natural and unobvious; she wouldn't be picked out as the most beautiful girl in the world but to him her feral features were all he needed.

'Now,' he dropped her chin from his fingers and smiled, 'go pack and meet me here,' he gestured to the same dismal coffee shop they were standing outside of, 'the same time tomorrow.' She nodded and grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling his lips onto hers.

'Tomorrow night.' She breathed and then span around to walk away, his eyes followed her as her hips swayed, she glanced back at him smiling once more and then turned, her long hair swishing in the breeze. Dillon's smile dropped as she disappeared around the corner. _What am I going to tell Pan?_ He thought, his deep thinking was interrupted by a slow clapping behind him, he turned and his eyes met the devil himself.

'Well done, Dillon. You make for a very convincing love interest.' Peter jeered, a foul smirk plastered across his face. 'Now, when will she be ready for me?' It made Dillon feel nauseous knowing that Cathy had been picked out by Pan for himself like a dog in an animal shelter. Dillon couldn't let Pan have Cathy, he loved Cathy, he wasn't supposed to love her but he did. The plan was to get Cathy to fall hard for Dillon and then he would take her to Neverland when she trusted him enough, break her heart and then let Pan pick up the pieces. He had always thought about the day when he would eventually have enough of Pan and his cruel ways, today was the day.

'The deal is off Pan.' Dillon said firmly, looking down at his feet. Pan stared at him in disbelief, cocking an eyebrow in confusion, Pan's scepticism then turned into a dangerous, dark glare.

'What do you mean Dillon?' Pan uttered lowly and in a deadly calm manner.

'What you saw just then was no bloody act! I love her, and she loves me, she needs _me_. She's too good for-'

'Too good for me?' Pan laughed bitterly.

'No, she's too good to be trapped in Neverland for the rest of eternity.' Dillon justified. 'Pan, I promise I will get you any other girl that you want, but Cathy is off limits.'

'You don't _get_ it do you? I didn't think I would ever take you for an idiot, Dillon. I sent _you_ out to get her for _me_, I chose _her_ specifically. I cannot simply get another girl, it has to be her, she has the soul that should be in Neverland.' Pan stepped closer to Dillon and looked him up and down with a grimace. 'I'll tell you why I chose you to come all the way to England to get her Dillon; I thought with all the heart ache you had been through, what made you so… _lost_, would keep you from actually liking her.'

'I'm not lost anymore Pan, and neither is she, we're both no use to you.' Dillon spat venomously, he refused to lose to Pan, and Dillon's days of being a lost boy were up now.

'You're right… you're _both_ no use to me, but _apart_… well, that's a whole different story.' Pan smirked his signature devious look.

'What will you do? Kill me? Rip out my heart like you did with that boy?!' Dillon growled. 'I would rather be dead than watch you attempt to court her.' Pan's face was cold, unforgiving and anger seared out of his green eyes.

'You know me Dillon, I'm not so generous as to give you your wish, death would be too kind…too simple.' Pan smirked once again, an evil concoction forming in his mind.

'I've had enough of your games and manipulation! Good luck trying to get a hold of me, you gave me permission off the island to get Cathy, remember? You have no power over me, tomorrow Cathy and I will set off for New York, and I vow to protect her from you for as long as I live.' Dillon turned his back on Pan and began to walk down the street.

'Who said anything about you being free?' Pan called out to Dillon, he stopped in his tracks and turned around, frowning. 'Felix!' Pan bellowed, Dillon's eyes widened and before he could run his arms were being held behind him by a tall, muscular blonde boy.

'You're breaking the rules!' Dillon hissed.

'You broke the plan.' Pan countered, Dillon huffed in defeat and glared at Pan. 'It's sweet, your noble attempt to have _another _try at love.' Dillon snarled and was about to shout curses at Pan but Felix was quick to silence him with a gag, so not to attract any unwanted attention on the deserted midnight street. 'You _know_ she is powerful, she doesn't even know it yet. I need someone like her, someone who can defend themselves and be a _worthy_ companion. I didn't watch and secretly protect her for three years just so you could run off with her. She is my other half,' Pan grabbed Dillon's jaw and tilted it up to meet his gaze, '_not yours.'_ He whispered spitefully. 'Sad really, you, me and Felix were like the Holy Trinity together weren't we? I guess times and people change.' Pan looked up at Felix sternly. 'Felix, take Dillon back to Neverland, I want him bound and put in the cage. He'll learn what happens when he betrays us. Do whatever you want with him, but make sure he is kept alive, yes?'

'It would be my pleasure.' Felix growled deviously with a cold smile.

'And as for Cathy,' Pan looked at Dillon's poisonous glare, scoffing and his mouth curving into a smug grin, 'if you want something done right, it has to be done yourself.'

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Many thanks! xoxox**


	2. Bloody Demon

**Thank you so much for all your reviews so far! Like wow so motivational! I have been off sick today so I rewatched some OUAT (Cute, adorable Robbie as Henry is always something to make me feel better!) and I managed to write a whole new chapter in spite of my nose running, feeling generally icky and my killer headache. I also have some questions to answer from the reviews so here they are:**

_**-Is pan still rumple's father in this au?**_** (Glad someone asked this!)**

**_Don't_**** even get me started on that so called "plot twist", so no. He is not, in this AU Peter's motive for wanting Henry's heart was purely the fact that he is a dark little shit (who we all love) obsessed with eternal youth, not being a creepy middle aged man who can't deal with his son.**

**- ****_what is felix gonna do to him (_****Dillon****_) in that cage?_**

**Let's just say, Felix doesn't carry that club to accessorise. **

_**-how did he find out about her? Where does she come from? How does she have power/magic?**_

**All will be revealed about Cathy soon... ;)**

_**- you seen tonight's episode? **_

**Yes! *swoons at sight of Peter being all vulnerable and huggy***

**-****_is cathy short for catherine?_**

**Yes it is, she is hardly ever called Catherine though. **

**-****_have you considered maybe keeping everything in 3rd person?_**

**Some chapters may be in 3rd person because obviously Cathy is not all knowing, but idk, as an author I find it better to write and connect with characters when I write from a specific POV :)**

**After that EXTREMELY LONG author's note I leave you to the story. Please review and tell me what you think! If this chapter sucks cut me some slack I'm ill! I can always fix it ;)**

* * *

Dillon had been missing for three days. I waited for him all night, my bag in hand and my passport in my pocket. The days that followed I waited all day in the coffee shop where we had first met, and also our regular meeting point, yet he never showed up. I refused to believe he had gone to New York without me, something terrible must have happened, but I was powerless. Dillon wasn't necessarily real; his parents never registered his birth so it was as if he never existed, the only papers he had was a fake passport for when we went to New York, hence I couldn't go to the police to report him as missing. The third night I went home, curled up on my bed and wept; it was as if Dillon was a vivid, spectacular dream. I knew crying was useless and it just made me pity myself further. I reached under my pillow and found his tattered shirt; I put it on, inhaling the sharp scent of his cologne. He used to sleep round in my room most nights, he didn't have a permanent home as he didn't have any parents or relatives he knew. Dillon was there when I woke up and there when I went to sleep, I hated the mornings he had to get up early for work.

_Dillon stretched as he woke up, groaning and waking me up. I smiled as he sat up and looked over to me. 'Did I wake you?' He hushed and I nodded. 'Sorry,' he looked at the clock on my bedside table, 'well you have school shortly.' He excused and chuckled as he climbed out of bed, pulling some scruffy jeans on over his boxer shorts and slipping on his work shirt. I pulled on his sleeve and tried to pry him back into bed. 'What are you doing?' He laughed and collapsed back onto the bed, I kissed his neck and snuggled back down onto his chest. _

_'Don't go to work today.' I smiled to myself, closing my eyes, he ran his fingers through my hair gently. _

_'Cathy, I have to. I am making money for our New York funds and you have to go to school for your final year to make it believable to your foster parents that you are indeed going to university.' He explained, I could feel the smirk in his voice. _

_'Ugh, I hate school. Why can't I be a dropout like you?' I chuckled and he shook his head, smiling. _

_'Because you're smart and good at school.' I shrugged and exhaled. _

_'I'm seventeen and it feels like I'm wasting a good portion of my life when I could be doing something better, something I enjoy.' I huffed helplessly as I played with his large hands, tracing shapes on his palm._

_'And being in bed with me all day is something better?' He frowned down at me, I raised my shoulders and dropped them, looking up at him through my eyelashes. _

_'It could be…' I walked my fingers up his chest and he planted a wet kiss on my forehead. _

_'You love your subjects, you have art today, and English! What are you studying in English?' He asked, trying to encourage me to have more enthusiasm. _

_'We're studying children's literature.' I replied, yawning lazily as the sun was beginning to rise. _

_'Wow because kiddie books are so hard.' Dillon mocked and I nudged him in the ribs. _

_'It's deeper than that! Besides you're right, I am enjoying my subjects at the moment, we're studying Peter Pan in class which isn't so bad.' He tensed up at the mention of the book. _

_'Peter Pan huh?' He laughed nervously as he stroked my hair. _

_'Yeah, how did one man manage to write about a whole different realm so vividly?' I pondered. _

_'I don't know… good imagination?' Dillon cast it aside seeming to want to change the subject. _

_'I feel sorry for Peter, he was left all alone in Neverland…' _

_'Don't feel sorry for him, he's a selfish little shit.' Dillon spat and I laughed at his hatred for a fictional character. _

_'Woah, got some beef with Pan there?' I laughed and Dillon forced a smile on his face, laughing slightly. _

_'I just knew a kid who was like him, he wasn't nice at all, a demon actually.' Dillon said with a slight chuckle as he stood up, adjusting his shirt. I kneeled up on the bed, the sheets falling off me and my oversized t-shirt draping just above my thighs. I hugged my arms around his neck as he sat down on the bed to put his shoes on. _

_'Another reason not to go to work.' I whispered in his ear. He turned his head to look at me, our lips almost touching. 'Peter Pan might come and steal me away.' Dillon forced his lips on mine as soon as the words left my mouth. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer. _

_'He won't.' Dillon muttered between the kiss. He broke away and he glanced at the clock. 'I'm running late, I'll see you when I finish my shift.' He kissed my lips once more and headed for the window, my foster parents didn't approve of him and would have flipped if they knew he was in my room, let alone practically living in it so he had to arrive and leave via the window. I slumped back down onto my side on the soft sheets._

_'Ok you're the one choosing to go to work, if I'm not here I'll be waiting in Neverland because Pan would have got me.' I teased, he walked back over to the bed, a grin on his face as he hovered over me. _

_'Pan is a bit more complex than just simply taking people, don't you think?' He said as he traced his finger up and down my curved waist._

_'I swear we have read different books…' I laughed, he brushed his lips against mine before parting abruptly, leaving me with the last inhale of his sharp cologne. 'Tease!' I accused as he jumped out the window with a laugh. _

I eventually fell asleep after the exhaustion of waiting around for Dillon and wallowing in self-pity. I snuggled closer to the bed sheets and buried my face into the pillow. A cold chill was what eventually woke me up in the early hours of the morning, I pulled open my eyes to see that my window had swung open. I groaned and groggily got up from the bed, shutting the window and locking it. I lingered at the window, gazing out of it and looking across the small, boring streets where I lived. I wrapped Dillon's shirt that reached almost down to my knees closer to my body as I exhaled.

'That shirt is a bit big for you, wouldn't you say?' I gasped and turned around, hoping it was Dillon. Obviously it wasn't, this voice was completely dissimilar to Dillon's, and his physical appearance was clearly different. The strange boy sat cross legged on my bed; his limbs were long and his face had an obscure, smug beauty to it. His green eyes seem to glow in the dim light of my bedroom and his hair colour was similar to my dark blonde tone. His clothes indicated that he was other worldly; a dim green tunic, a leather belt and wristbands, brown trousers and knee high boots.

'W-w-who are you?' I stuttered out, he smiled and stood up from the bed, bowing lowly.

'I'm Peter. Peter Pan.' I rolled my eyes and shook my head in utter disbelief.

'I don't have time for stupid games. Get out of my house before I call the police.' I stated firmly, but he stayed put, confidence radiating off of him. I glanced to my left and down at my broken curtain pole that lay on the floor. I picked it up and pointed it at him threateningly. 'Get out now, this is an invasion of privacy!' I shouted, trying to look confident but my shaking hand failed me.

'I am not going to hurt you Cathy-'

'How the fuck do you know my name?!' My eyes widened, taking a swing for him but he grabbed the pole in one hand, stopping it from hitting his chest, his forearm muscles tensing.

'Because I know Dillon!' At the mere mention of his name I dropped the metal curtain pole and narrowed my eyes. 'Dillon hasn't been completely honest with you.'

'What do you mean?' I hushed, Peter kicked the pole to the side and stepped closer.

'Dillon is not from here, he's a Neverland inhabitant.' Peter said calmly but I scowled at him.

'You're lying.' I spat, he shook his head and sighed solemnly. 'Neverland is a myth, Dillon knows nothing of the place except what he has read in books.' I then remembered what Dillon had said about Peter Pan, he had hated him and said he knew a boy like him; this must have been the boy. Why was I even listening to his nonsense?

'It's not a myth, it's real to its believers, _including_ Dillon.' Peter whispered hypnotically. I didn't trust him nor did I believe what he was saying was real but he was my only hope of finding Dillon. 'Dillon was a lost boy, why else do you think he had no home, no relatives and no real documents?' Peter had a fair point.

'Where's Dillon?' I asked.

'I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it is due to Dillon that I am here.' Peter exhaled before continuing. 'He is in New York.' My heart froze but it broke to pieces with what he said next. 'With a woman called Isabelle I believe.'

'Isabelle?' I mumbled curiously.

'Very beautiful and _very _wealthy.' Peter stated but then frowned. 'Well, come to think of it, I'd say you were a bit prettier than her, more _unique_.' I wasn't in the mood for his flattery, what he was saying made no sense.

'But Dillon didn't know anybody else, let alone any women, he was always by my side or at work.' I explained in disbelief that Dillon would run away to New York with someone else.

'_Work_? Dillon never worked, when he was "working" he was with Isabelle.' Peter scoffed.

'How do you know all of this?' I asked with a frown.

'Dillon took regular visits back to Neverland, his home, he asked me for my advice: whether to choose you, the powerful entity or to choose Isabelle, the wealthy girl who could give him a steady path in New York. I was selfish and told him to stay in Neverland instead, he was my best friend after all. He chose the option of the wealthy girl and left vowing never to return to England or to Neverland.' Why was I described as "the powerful entity"?

'Wait, you called me a powerful entity? Why?'

'Cathy, I don't just visit _ordinary_ girls.' He stepped closer to me, placing a dirty hand on my cheek. I tore my face away from his touch and walked away from him.

'Well, you have. I'm just a plain, simple girl who has wasted her future away for some cheating, lying scum. I didn't even try in school because I thought we were going to New York together, I wouldn't need the grades, it would just be us two making our way in a big city.' I huffed and slumped to the ground, hot tears running down my face as I grabbed my packed bag from under the bed and began throwing my clothes out of it. 'I'll be kicked out soon by my foster parents, their time of payment is up and then I'll have nothing.' He crouched beside me, gently placing a hand on my waist, leaning his lips closer to my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck.

'There is always Neverland.'


	3. Enchanted

**Hello, thank you for the get well soon messages, I am feeling a bit better now which is good! Thank you again for all your reviews, they a fabulous so keep them coming! Soooo Dillon or Peter eh? haha**

**I will be ****_quite_**** slow updating chapters due to my Christmas job, Christmas itself and schoolwork but nonetheless I WILL be updating because I have so many ideas for this. **

**Other than that little update... enjoy! Woohoo! **

* * *

'No rules, no boundaries,' Peter said as he walked around my room and my eyes followed him, he stopped to look at the framed picture of me and Dillon that was propped up on my bedside table, 'no more loneliness.' He looked back to me but I narrowed my eyes at him folding my arms over my chest. 'You're not looking convinced?' He stalked over to where I was standing in my room. 'Cathy, in Neverland you can have _whatever_ you want, _nothing_ can be denied you.' He hushed desperately. 'Neverland could be yours, just believe and forget about this place, what is left for you here? Soon you will have to move out and where will you go? You'll be lost.' His eyebrows were furrowed as I stared at him, he swallowed and waited for my answer.

'You think I should leave this place and never look back?' I asked and he smiled.

'Yes.'

'Forget about everyone and everything I leave behind?' I looked down to my feet with a frown.

'Precisely.'

'Live with you?' I uttered slowly and distastefully, looking into his bright green eyes, he nodded and his lips curved into a smile as he stepped closer to me. 'No.' I stated simply, his eyebrows raised in surprise and he stood back.

'E-excuse me?'

'I said no. I'm not mad enough to go away with someone I don't even know, let alone to some strange, fictional island that, as far as I know, doesn't even exist. Whoever you are-'

'Peter Pan.' He said through gritted teeth and I exhaled, rolling my eyes once more.

'…yeah, look I'm no Wendy-'

'Good.' He replied coldly and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

'What I was going to say was that, I'm no Wendy, I'm not foolish enough to go away with you. My heart may have been broken tonight but that does not mean my mind is damaged as well, I'm not going to run away from my problems, I'm going to face them.'

'That is exactly the attitude I need with me in Neverland.' He smiled in awe.

'No, it's the attitude _I _need in reality. Goodnight, Peter.' I walked over to the window, opening it for him. Peter stormed over to the window and slammed it shut, locking it; he dragged me over to the bed by my elbow and shoved me down, sitting me on the edge of the bed. 'Get off!' I yelled at him but he showed no mercy, I was about to fight back, punch him in the face and call the police but he sat down beside me, grabbing my side so I couldn't move. He got out of his pocket a compact mirror, he opened it up and the reflection was cracked, except it wasn't a reflection of us but of vast green jungle which was too beautiful and sinister to have been a part of this earth. I gazed at the small reflection, the trees moved in the breeze and the wild flowers seemed to dance as they blossomed almost spontaneously. 'Where's this?'

'Neverland.' He replied, not looking at the mirror anymore but at my reaction. I shook the mirror, scouring over the thing, closing it and opening it again, he began to chuckle darkly. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm looking for the batteries on this piece of crap.' I muttered angrily, not wanting to be fooled by his stupid tricks.

'No batteries, I'm afraid, it's enchanted actually.' I scoffed at his response and shot daggers at him with my eyes.

'Your nonsense is tiring me and, once again, I am going to ask you to leave.' He cocked an eyebrow, unconvinced by my anger, he leant back onto the bed and his elbows supported him as he lazily slumped down in protest. 'Are you _stupid_ or something? I said leave,' I stood up from sitting on my bed so I was taller than him lying on the sheets, 'and I mean, _leave_!' I barked but he was unfazed by my threats. The anger built up and so did everything else bad that had happened up to this point in time; I was going to be kicked out of my home, Dillon was gone, my heart ached, I had to deal with a boy who was convinced magic was real and he wouldn't leave which tired and frustrated me. '_GET OUT!' _I screeched, flicking my hand towards the window, the window however did what I wanted it to. It had unlocked itself and flung open, smashing the glass as it hit the wall on the outside, I stood in shock, frozen. _Did I do that?_ I glanced over to Peter who was now stood up, smiling in amazement and admiring the broken glass and the wind streaming in from the outside, making the curtains flare wildly. 'What… it must just be the wind?' I whispered, mostly to myself but Peter shook his head and laughed.

'That was no storm, well, no _weather_ storm. That was you.' Peter glanced over to me, a knowing grin plastered across his face but I shook my head.

'No, it must be a coincidence maybe the window wasn't closed properly-'

'Like I said Cathy, I don't just visit _ordinary_ girls, and I can bet that this isn't the first time something like this has happened?' He raised an eyebrow, yes weird little things had happened to me before but they were nothing, coincidences, like when I was in a rush for my exam and I was panicking, every traffic light I got to suddenly turned green, even though the light had turned red just a brief moment ago. Simple things like this which I thought were odd but had to have a reasonable explanation behind them, not anything supernatural or magic. 'You have great power, Cathy; you just need to learn how to use it.'

'I can't be… I don't believe you.' I shook my head and turned away from him. He approached me from behind, placing his lips to my ear and sighing.

'Don't doubt me Cathy, don't doubt yourself either.' I shook my head, hoping if I stayed silent he would leave. 'Cathy? I can show you how to use your magic if you come to Neverland, you wouldn't have to keep it concealed from the pathetic mortals who don't understand, let me prove it to you.' He walked around so he was face to face with me, he lifted my hand that was clutching the small mirror. 'I can show you how to use this mirror, it is simple, just hold and look at its reflection and think about a place you want to see, anywhere, something that matters to you, your birthplace?' I nodded and looked into the mirror. I thought about my birthplace at first but then my thoughts clouded over my mind and the one main place I wanted to see was where Dillon was.

_Where's Dillon?_ My thoughts screamed.

The mirror began to summon an image, I was expecting to be met with a concrete jungle, instead a real jungle appeared. This was no ordinary jungle it was eerily identical to the foliage Peter had showed me in his reflection of Neverland. I walked to the corner of the room, distancing myself from Peter as I intensely watched the reflection. A figure was curled up on the ground; bound, gagged and bloody. The dark mess of hair was an instant giveaway that it was in fact Dillon, I chewed the inside of my cheek and frowned. Dillon was supposed to be in New York. The image of Dillon badly beaten and vulnerable made my stomach turn and my blood boil. A hooded character came into the frame, a scar slashed across his face, he was wearing similar clothes to what Peter was wearing. The figure smirked and looked down at Dillon, his lips moved but I couldn't hear anything, the guy smiled evilly and Dillon shook his head violently, trying to crawl away the best he could due to his restrictions from his bonds. The boy raised the club above his head, preparing to strike Dillon, before he could I snapped the mirror shut. The room span and I felt sick, faint and clammy.

It was hard to believe, was the mirror a horrid trick to coax me to go to Neverland? But then why would he go to the trouble to make up the story of Dillon running away to New York with a random woman? I went with my gut feeling; Peter Pan had lied, Dillon was not in New York and he was in serious trouble. I looked up at Peter, he was watching me expectantly, I looked away and narrowed my eyes. _Two can play at this game but only one can win, be prepared Peter Pan._

'Peter… you were right.' My words stumbled out nervously.

'I always am.' He grinned deviously. 'What did you see?'

'M-my birthplace. It's just… quite a shock.' I exhaled, the shock was mainly from watching Dillon about to be beaten, and what I was getting myself into. I had to go get Dillon back from that horrid place. 'Peter, I believe you, I… I want you to teach me how to use my power…'

'Are you agreeing to leave here and go to Neverland?' I hesitated for a moment or two, was I agreeing to leave everything behind? Yes, for the time being, I was vowing to get Dillon back and safe, whilst trying to figure everything else out.

'Yes I am.' Peter smirked and walked over to me, he ripped a long strip of the hem of his tunic off and stepped behind me, he brushed my long hair behind my shoulders and tied the fabric over my eyes. 'What are you doing?' My breathing hitched for a moment as his fingertips ran down my cheeks, brushing onto my neck.

'Only precautionary… I don't trust you _just_ yet, nothing personal Princess; it's rare I do trust someone right away.' He answered sternly. 'Ready?' His lips pressed to my ear, his arm slid around my waist in an unbreakable grip. _Let the game begin_.

* * *

**Remember to review and tell me what you think! Love Pan? Hate Pan? (I'm sure you all love him)**


End file.
